fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Possession of the Win! Episode 21
( The lava vibrates and rises as Possessed Aero Tails remains hidden ) PAT) RAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ( Possessed Aero Tails jets towards Flameblaze Roxanoid and Gemention Volf ) ( A rift and waves of lava form as Possessed Aero Tails gets closer ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) *Tries to move* COME ON! ROCKS-A-NOID CAN'T BE STUCK! Gemention Volf) HELLO! ''' '''Flameblaze Roxanoid) *Looks at Volf* H-BYE! *Throws Volf towards Aero Tails* BANG! ( Gemention Volf crashes into Possessed Aero Tails ) ( The rift closes, covering Gemention Volf's and Possessed Aero Tails' bodies ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) And Rocks-A-Noid is still stuck... [ Meanwhile, with Wolfgang ] Wolfgang) So...Dad, want to help? Wolf) Nope Wolfgang) ... Wolf) Why are you shocked, you know I retired before... Wolfgang) Just... Wolf) And you don't need me...Wolfgang, like everyone here...They know Nintendo and you have it handled... Wolfgang) I wish that was right, but it isn't handled...Dad, I need you... Wolf) You don't...Just watch... [ ''Meanwhile, back at the battle ''] '''( Lava bubbles beside Flameblaze Roxanoid ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) Stuck like a tree, in the ground, unmovable...Th-''' '''( Possessed Aero Tails comes out of the lava, colliding with Flameblaze Roxanoid ) ( Flameblaze Roxanoid crashing into an upper barrier wall with Possessed Aero Tails on him ) ( The barrier wall shatters; Flameblaze Roxanoid and Possessed Aero Tails fall out ) ( Flameblaze Roxanoid lands on his feet (from a backflip), while Possessed Aero Tails charges towards Flameblaze Roxanoid ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) *Staring at barrier* Looking good *Moves palm across head* Oh yea-O_O *Jumps* ( Possessed Aero Tails flies through the barrier wall ) ( Lava flows out of the barrier, burning the ground ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) O_O *Absorbs some lava, causing his tail to grow* ( An explosion of red crystals happens ) *Sheild generators spark* OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! SHUTTING DOWN IN 10...9...8 ( Possessed Aero Tails flies through the barrier wall again ) 6...5... ( Flameblaze Roxanoid swings his tail ) ( Possessed Aero Tails crashes through the barrier for a forth time ) ( Ghostaloid flies out of Aero Tails and charges towards Gemention Volf ) 3...2... ( Gemention Volf charges an attack ) 1... ( Ghostaloid enters Gemention Volf's body ) SHUT DOWN ACTIVATED! *Electricity blasts into Aero Tails and Gemention Volf* ( Aero Tails and Gemention Volf turn to their ball forms, while Ghostaloid leaves Gemention Volf's body ) ( Flameblaze Roxanoid absorbs more lava ) ( Ghostaloid gets shocked and turns to her ball form ) ( The barrier walls shut off ) Everyone) ...O_O ( Lava leaves the field ) ( Flameblaze Roxanoid quickly absorbs all the lava ) 2 minutes later... Nintendo) Roxanoid, what's wrong? Flameblaze Roxanoid) *On ground, choking* Don't know, just...just get back! Nintendo) No... Flameblaze Roxanoid) Do i...do it! Nintendo) I-''' '''Wolfgang) No, come on! *Grabs Nintendo and pulls him away with Wolf's, Kyuubi's, and Mike's help* ( The ground starts to liquefy ) Nintendo) LET ME GO! *Struggles to get free* Mike) ... ( Flameblaze Roxanoid glows a very bright red ) Nintendo) ROXANOID! *Continues to struggle free, mistakenly kicking Mike* Mike) DAD! *Cries* Nintendo) ...*Stops* ( Flameblaze Roxanoid blows up ) Respecting A Right! Episode 22 Grade of Possession of the Win! Episode 21? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Flameblaze Roxanoid Category:Possessed Aero Tails Category:Gemention Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:Ghostaloid Category:Kyuubidrago23